


Practice day

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Fingering, First Kiss, Jock Straps, M/M, Rimming, Teenagers, Top Dean, pre-serie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: He hadn’t had time to shower before leaving, and while he doesn’t particularly care about being sweaty for the ten minute drive home, the fact that he can feel drops of sweat dripping down his ass crack is quite uncomfortable. It’s the first time he’s worn jack strap, and even though it was required for football, he still found it hard to wear outside of practice.“You good?” Dean asks, looking over at Sam“Yeah, of course. Just tired”OrSam wears jock strap and Dean finds out





	Practice day

**Author's Note:**

> Unestablished - Teenage Sam getting home from football practice? Jock strap?

“Heya Sammy” Dean says as Sam slides in the car “How was practice?”

“Great” Sam takes the juice box that Dean is offering him, drinking half of it immediately. He’s still sweating from the practice, his hair falling on his face and his breathing hard. “I kicked their asses”

“That’s my boy!”

Sam smiles at Dean words, he even let him mess with his hair. He’s still too high from the excitement of practice to care about it.

He hadn’t had time to shower before leaving, and while he doesn’t particularly care about being sweaty for the ten minute drive home, the fact that he can feel drops of sweat dripping down his ass crack is quite uncomfortable. It’s the first time he’s worn jack strap, and even though it was required for football, he still found it hard to wear outside of practice.

“You good?” Dean asks, looking over at Sam

“Yeah, of course. Just tired”

Dean doesn’t seem completely satisfied, but he doesn’t push things further.

 

As soon as the car stops, Sam is out, running to the motel room. He locks himself in the bathroom, takes his pants down.  Just as he’s about to take the jock strap down, he allows himself to look at the mirror.

In a basic daily life, Sam won’t say that he finds himself pretty, or hot. He’s too tall, too clumsy, too everything that’s wrong and not enough that’s right. But right now, he can’t keep his eyes off himself. His ass looks perfect. His skin is as soft as cotton, not a mark anywhere, and the elastic of the underwear makes it look even bigger than usual. He can’t look anywhere else, his hands sliding over and over his skin.  Then without thinking about it, he spanks himself, just to see how it would look.

“Sam? Are you ok?” Dean asks from behind the door, making Sam jump in surprise.

“I-Yeah, don’t worry”

“Why was that sound? Did you hurt yourself?”

“No, I- It was nothing” He sighs “Can you leave me alone now?”

Dean doesn’t respond at first, but Sam knows that he’s still here, waiting for Sam to give up and tell him what’s wrong. He loves his brother to death, but sometimes, he just wishes Dean would give him a little more privacy. Nothing fancy- Just allow him to have five minutes alone.

The funny thing is that when Dean does leave him alone, Sam has no idea what to do and he always find himself missing his brother, even if it’s only been ten minutes.

“I’m coming in”

Sam doesn’t have time to react, the door already opening, but he succeeds in putting his towel around him, hiding most of his body.

“Dean!” He screams, anger raising through him “Why did you do that?!”

“Because you were acting weird!” Dean replies, already scanning Sam with his eyes “Did someone hurt you? Is it the kid from school again?” He starts touching Sam, trying to see what he is hiding behind his towel. “I’m gonna kill that sonofabitch”

  
“I’m not hurt! Stop that!”

Sam tries to push Deana way, and in doing so, he lets go of the towel which falls miserably to the floor.  

His heart stops beating, and he can’t lift his head, can’t look at Dean, doesn’t want to see what’s going on in his brother’s head. Wearing jock strap isn’t a problem in and of itself.  But while he had found himself hot earlier, he knows for a fact that Dean won’t. All Dean can see is his ugly little brother, with a handprint on his ass. His own handprint.

“Dear God, Sammy” Dean whispers, his eyes glued on Sam’s ass “You’re beautiful”

Sam frowns and finally looks at his brother, but instead of the disgust he was excepting to see, the only thing that he sees his lust. Filthy, dirty lust.

Dean drops to his knees, and slowly, as if Sam was a fragile doll, he turns his brother around, until he’s face to face with his ass.

“Can I-Can I touch you?”

“Y-Yeah” Sam stutters, trying to understand what is happening

Dean barely touches him, his fingers brushing against his skin.  Sam’s whole body shivers from the touch. No one has ever touched him, no one has ever want him, and yet, Dean’s hands are on him, rubbing his skin like he’s the most delicate thing in the world.

“So pretty” Dean says again, so low that Sam barely hears it. 

He can feel Dean’s hot breath against him, and he doesn’t know what is happening, doesn’t know what Dean is doing, but suddenly, there’s his brother’s lips on his ass cheek, dropping kisses all over his skin.

“Do you know what rimming is?”

Sam’s body goes rigid. He knows what rimming is. What he doesn’t know, is why Dean is asking him that.

“Yes” He lets out

“Did someone ever do it to you?”

“No”

“Do you want me to?”

He pushes his hands on the wall, needing all the support he can get, and without thinking about it, he nods, so quickly he’s afraid his head will fall off

Dean doesn’t hold his cheeks apart, not at first. Instead, he chooses to push his whole face in Sam’s ass, eating him out instantly.

For a moment, Sam thinks Dean will back off – He didn’t take a shower, and practice was really hard, but Dean doesn’t stop, not for one moment, his tongue flicking over and over Sam’s asshole.  Sam can do nothing but moan in pleasure, throwing his face against the wall in front of him.

It’s good, so good, he can feel his whole body shaking with pleasure, and he pushes his ass further into his brother’s face, trying to get him as close as possible.

He yells in surprise when Dean’s hand slaps him hard on his ass.  At the same moment, his dick starts leaking. He wants to touch himself so bad, but he knows that the moment his hands leave the wall, he’ll fall on the cold floor.

An image of him on all fours on the floor, ass in the air, Dean’s face buried deep in him, forms in Sam’s mind makes him even harder. He would do it in a minute if there wasn’t a chance that Dean would stop eating him if he moved.

So he stays as he is, focusing on the pleasure Dean’s tongue is giving him, how it goes up and down, inside and out, how Dean is pushing one of his fingers inside, just enough to open him up a little and to slide his tongue deeper.

He comes in one, big screaming orgasm, with his dick untouched, and his body shaking like crazy.

Dean is there to catch him, dragging him over his lap instantly and rubbing himself against him.

“Shit, Sammy” Dean moans, making Sam bounce on his lap.

Sam can feel the wet spot forming on Dean’s jeans, and he wishes his brother had taken off his clothes, because he really wants to see what’s under them.  
When it’s over, Dean holds him close to his chest, rocking him slowly and dropping kisses all over his face.

“Your ass is so good. You’re so good. Perfect, Sammy, you’re perfect” Dean says, still panting

Sam can’t help but smile as he listens to Dean whispering sweet-nothings in his ear. He wonders what Dean’s reaction would be, if he saw him in panties.


End file.
